In Bed
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Who knew that adding a couple words to the end of your fortune could make it seem so lewd? Sena certainly didn't, although he wasn't so sure about the rest of the group, until Yamato decided he wanted to go out for Chinese food. One-shot.


FASH: I don't know if anyone else out there does this with their fortunes, but my older sister tells me that you have to add 'in bed' after your fortune. All the fortunes at the end are ones that me or my sister have received, Sena's is the best _by far_, to me at least, so don't scroll all the way down until you're ready for the last line or you'll ruin the _surprise_.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

""-speech

''-thoughts

"Man, I could go for some Chinese food, anyone with me?" Yamato asked rather abruptly as the team headed back to the hotel after their game against the Militia Republic.

Shin's eyes widened minutely. "The sheer amount of carbohydrates contained in a meal like that is completely unnecessary."

A couple other players nodded and Yamato, for the moment, seemed completely unaffected by their resistance. "Well, no one needs to go with me. I can just go, all by my lonesome." Then he stopped and pouted sadly.

"I'll go with you, Yamato-kun." Sena offered and Yamato immediately perked up and gave him a bright smile.

'... I can't help but feel as though I've just been manipulated somehow...' Well, at least Yamato was back to normal now.

"I'll go as well." Taka spoke up, Monta soon agreeing mostly because Sena_ and _Taka were going. Kakei agreed to come, probably because he just wanted to spend time with the person who had inspired him, and where ever Kakei went Mizumachi was sure to follow. Chuubou excitedly decided to follow along too, and so the group of seven broke off from their other team mates to search out the nearest Chinese restaurant.

They settled themselves down at a large table, Sena between Chuubou and Monta on one side, sitting directly across from Yamato who was sitting between Taka and Mizumachi while Kakei calmly sat at the head of the table.

They ordered and ate, occasionally pulling their attention away from their food for long enough to carry on actual conversations, but it really wasn't until their fortune cookies arrived that their topics shifted to something other than the game they had just played, or the games that were coming up.

"Awesome, the fortunes are my favourite part." Yamato drawled, an almost scary smile pulling at his lips.

Taka sighed into his hand for some reason. "Are you going to be doing _that _again?"

"Doing what?" Sena asked curiously and Yamato turned his blinding smile towards the smaller brunette.

"To make things a little more interesting, after each fortune you add the words..." Yamato paused dramatically. "_In bed_."

Sena took a moment to process that before gasping in a scandalized fashion and covering Chuubou's ears, as if the action would somehow protect the youngest of the group from what Yamato had already said.

"W-why would you do that?!" He asked, the only reaction to his question was laughter from Mizumachi.

"Oh come on Sena, you're almost a second year student now, something like that shouldn't affect you like this." Mizumachi said, eagerly grabbing onto a fortune cookie and and removing it's package, cracking it open and taking out the slip of paper with a smirk.

At this point in time Chuubou had managed to politely shrug away from Sena's hands, just in time to hear Mizumachi's fortune.

"Be patient. Good things come to those who wait, in bed." He wiggled his eyebrows a little before excitedly grabbing another. "Kakei, can I open yours for you?!" He asked, already tearing off the cookie's packaging.

The blue eyed boy cocked an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

"You are sociable and can get along with anyone, in bed."

Monta snorted in amusement, quickly trying to cover it up with a fake cough when Kakei sent a questioning look in his direction. "I think I'll go next." He mumbled, glancing around the table cautiously as he reached for the fortune cookie closest to him.

"Always be open to new ideas..." He trailed off, cheeks going slightly pink.

"In bed." Yamato added cheerfully before turning to Taka. "Why don't you go next?"

Taka reached forward and read out his own fortune with a completely straight face. "You combine practicality, charm and perseverance with a creative touch, in bed."

Yamato grinned. "My turn! Now let's see..." His hand hovered over the three remaining fortune cookies for a moment before choosing the one furthest from him.

"You have a sense of the dramatic and a tendency towards display, in bed."

"Sounds more like Mizumachi." Kakei murmured, Mizumachi just grinned at him brightly.

"Alright, which one of you two would like to go next?"

Sena gave Chuubou a worried look and wondered if he was over reacting on his mission to guard the younger boy's innocence when Chuubou moved his hand forward and grabbed onto a cookie, opening it up without batting an eyelash.

'Maybe I'm just really old fashioned when it comes to these things...'

"You combine good taste with a quick mind, in bed." Chuubou said, a light blush dusting on his cheeks before he, and everyone else at the table, turned to look at Sena expectantly.

'Please, please be something that doesn't sound dirty.'

He grabbed the only remaining fortune cookie, slowly unwrapping it and cracking it open before extracting the piece of paper from the crumbling remains. He stared at the fortune for several long moments, unable to do anything but progressively become more red in the face.

"Come on Sena, don't leave us hanging!" Mizumachi urged, Yamato nodding in agreement.

"If you're too shy to say it out loud, I could do it for you." Yamato offered with a kind smile.

Sena shook his head and took a deep breath, praying that he wouldn't die of embarrassment.

"You are the master of every situation, in bed."


End file.
